Secret Base
by Kinky-Hoe
Summary: AU. Set in Japan's Golden Sixties. Kagome Higurashi is a young woman about to marry Akitoki Hōjō, a wealthy man from the city. Raised to be a wife under traditional beliefs, Kagome doesn't discuss her position, until the bastard son of a influential businessman makes it his mission to teach her the difference between love and marriage. IY/K.
1. Overture

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

* * *

Please note:

1) This story was not proof-read.

2) The story title was taken from ZONE's song, _Secret base –What You Gave Me–_ (2001). I highly recommend this Japanese song, as well as its piano version (if not more).

3) This is a nine-piece story based on _Inuyasha – Wind Symphonic Theme Collection_ (2004), which means I'll sometimes quote the lyrics of a particular song. Again, I highly recommend the soundtrack if you haven't listened to it yet. It is a nine-_piece_ story, so chapters are meant to be somewhat short.

4) Historical context: the "Golden Sixites" in Japan. I am not going through economic details (there is no point in that and I am not sure I would be good at it). Besides, you will notice that the main POV here wouldn't allow me to do that.

* * *

**Warnings:** adult themes include religion, sex and adultery.

* * *

**Secret Base**

**Overture**

Only on rare occasions did she attend such events—the crowded, refined ones. She was a young girl from the countryside and had moved to the city a couple weeks ago. She felt uncomfortable in her traditional kimono; everyone else seemed to come from a different country with the way they were dressed when they were all Japanese.

The place where the concert was played was modest enough; the walls were neatly decorated and the hall was large and round. She figured that was the reason why the music was actually echoing. There were several orchestra members and they all looked professional enough. She did not know that some people went abroad to study this particular music genre. As her soon-to-be husband would say, there were many things she still had to learn from this life.

Her soon-to-be husband… If it were not for him, she would have never known about this place. She was actually surprised that he would want to come here in the first place. He was born and raised in a traditional family and every sound the orchestra emitted caused him to cringe.

As far as she was concerned, she loved everything about what they called symphonic concerts.

The rythmn, the way every vibration penetrated her skin, the change in her heartbeat—sitting there, in one of the front rows, Kagome Higurashi felt alive. She slowly turned to face her soon-to-be husband but as soon as he caught her looking at him, he raised his hand. She remained silent.

Her mother often told her that in order to be a good wife, she had to obey. If her husband did not see fit for her to talk, then she had to keep quiet. The young woman that she was fully understood that but sometimes, she wanted to talk to the man who was to become her husband, especially since he considered she was an ignorant woman; someone had to teach her something, after all.

The concert did not last long; the lively rhythm soon ended and the few people surrounding the scene applauded the Japanese musicians. She clapped her hands as well. She found the conductor to be a very talented man; not to mention that he looked extremely young as well. She could have stayed there making noise if it had not been for her soon-to-be husband again.

The chestnut-haired man grabbed her hand and led her away from their private spot and to her family. Her grandfather was frowning at her mother's apparent enthusiasm. Kagome figured her mother and she had something in common.

"Higurashi," the man who stood by her finally addressed her. "How did you enjoy the concert?"

She was about to respond when her grandfather chimed in, "Hōjō-san, I told you to stop addressing the girl with such formality."

"He is a polite young man," her mother added. "Don't you think so, Kagome?"

As the men discussed many other things she was not interested in—mostly because she did not understand them—her doe eyes looked away and she was about to get lost in her thoughts when her mother placed a warm hand on her elbow, smiling. "Your friend Sango-chan is here," she whispered, nodding.

Kagome turned around carefully, wavy raven locks falling from her coiffure and swaying slightly. Her childhood friend was standing in the opposite corner, next to the large entrance doors. Her younger brother was there as well but the rather tall brunette was talking to a couple she had never seen before and—oh, there was the conductor, too.

Knowing that her mother would not object and that her grandfather and soon-to-be husband were too busy to actually notice, the young woman promptly went to greet her friend, a soft smile on her lips.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango gasped loudly, then hugged her friendly, as outgoing as she always was. "How come you are here? You actually know about this place?"

The bride-to-be nodded shyly. "Hōjō-san brought me here."

Her friend mischievously smiled, her eyes narrowing. "When will you call your fiancé by his first name?"

_When he will do so,_ Kagome was about to answer, but Sango's brother, Kohaku, cleared his throat and shook his head at his older sister. Nodding as to acknowledge Kagome, Kohaku then introduced her to Sango's and his acquaintances.

"This is Tsujitani Miroku-san, the orchestra conductor," he politely placed his hand on the dark-haired, indigo-eyed man. He then indicated the tall, brown-eyed man to his left. "This Taishō Inuyasha-san…" Pausing, Kohaku smiled at the woman by Inuyasha Taishō's side. "…and his wife, Taishō Kikyō-san." Turning to face the trio, Kohaku annouced, "This is Kagome Higurashi, Akitoki Hōjō-san's fiancée."

The young conductor offered her a smile and the woman nodded. The first person to speak to her was the married man.

"It is an honor to meet a woman of the Hōjō family. These people surely like to talk about themselves a lot."

Kagome was taken aback by his bluntness. Miroku Tsujitani was laughing already and Inuyasha Taishō's wife was doing her best to hide her smile. _Should I…feel insulted?_

"I am not married," she replied, causing Sango to snicker inappropriately.

Deep brown eyes bore into hers. Inuyasha Taishō gave her a lopsided smile. "Very well. Did you enjoy the concert, Higurashi-san?"

"That's something I should be asking," Miroku Tsujitani argued, the two men chuckling again.

"We all know you are this shy."

Kagome watched the interaction with wide eyes. She had always thought that her childhood friend was outrageously outgoing but these people… They were obviously much wealthier than her and Sango and yet, they did nothing to contain themselves. That had her wondering; how did Sango get to know them? Was it thanks to her brother? Then again, why would a young engineer associate with musicians?

"Well, Higurashi-san, what do you think?" Inuyasha Taishō repeated, as if he were genuinely interested in knowing her opinion.

"I was wondering if you would perform again."

The tall, brown-eyed man gave a low whistle and Kagome did not know whether he was mocking her or his friend.

The conductor addressed her a pleasant smile. "Three weeks from now, most probably."

Three weeks. She would be moving in his soon-to-be husband's home and the wedding…. Kagome did not want to think about it.

"Higurashi."

_Speaking of the devil._

Akitoki Hōjō gently placed his hand on her forearm, his warm hand touching her bare skin. She shivered and it was not due to any sort of chemistry. "Gentlemen," she heard him acknowledge Inuyasha Taishō and Miroku Tsujitani.

"Hōjō," the long-haired, conceited man Kagome could not help but stare at greeted back.

There was an awkward, uneasy silence, then her soon-to-be husband turned to face the promising musician. "You directed your subordinates with elegance," he falsely complimented, his mind still replaying Inuyasha Taishō's act of rudeness and the proud smirk that accompanied it.

Kagome could perfectly imagine what his thoughts were. _How dared he forget about formalities; they were hardly related!_ Yes, she could already hear him say it out loud. The worst part was that Akitoki Hōjō was not even that haughty; however, there were people he simply could not bear to see. Kagome assumed Inuyasha Taishō fit in that category all too perfectly.

"They are my companions," the talented conductor corrected.

Akitoki Hōjō laughed dryly, then glanced sideways at his bride-to-be's childhood friend. "Well, I think it is definitely time for us to leave," he announced, slowly pulling Kagome with him – his fiancée would not spend another minute with such disreputable people.

The raven-haired young woman did not seem to agree and was reluctant to leave, something everyone seemed to notice, aside from Akitoki Hōjō himself.

The wealthy boy nodded at the group, then all but dragged Kagome along. She nearly stumbled over her own feet, clumsily rearranging the expensive kimono she was wearing as the material got caught between her thighs and knees. She would make sure to tell the seamstress to be careful with the next one. She hated when her clothes molded her frame this tightly.

Lost in her thoughts, she heard her friend call her name. The brunette was probably waving at her and Kagome turned around, all the while trying to match her soon-to-be husband's pace as he led her outside. The movement caused her fringe to hide her right eye but that did not prevent her from seeing it—the fleeting image of the tall, intriguing man staring at her intently with his deep brown eyes without even smiling.

That image would remain engraved in her mind forever.

* * *

"I think we should definitely invite your cousin, Eri-chan. You know how much she wanted to see you get married," her mother suggested.

Kagome was usually able to relax whenever her kind, sweet-tempered mother talked to her while brushing her long, wavy raven locks. She was not anymore. All her mother had in mind was the wedding. This had been going on for nearly two years. The more her family planned and people whispered, the more she wanted to just get married and disappear forever. Why could it not be over with?, she often wondered. Yet, she was not eager to officially become Kagome Hōjō.

"Do you have plans today?" her thirty-six year-old mother asked when she noticed her daughter was not going to speak her mind to her. "It's been a while since your friend Sango-chan last visited."

"Hōjō-san doesn't enjoy her company so much."

Kunloon Higurashi merely nodded. "Your future husband's wishes need to be fulfilled."

Kagome took the hairbrush from her mother's hands, which Kunloon interpretated as a silent _'leave'_.

"Low ponytail, Kagome."

Her bedroom door was slidden shut and Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror as she gathered her incredibly long hair into a low ponytail. It was a pretty traditional hairstyle; one she never grew tired of, especially given the fact that it was how a shinto shrine maiden styled her hair. Kagome had been raised in her grandfather's shrine and she sometimes wished she could become a priestess herself, instead of Kagome Hōjō.

Her hazel eyes glared at her traditional outfit and hairstyle, recalling the look most women tried the previous night. Both Sango-chan and Taishō Kikyō-san had gone for a side-part and loose, shoulder-length hair. Deciding that she would paying her friend a visit no matter what, Kagome grabbed the only purse she owned, a leather one, and left the small apartment her family currently rented.

* * *

The streets were crowded. It was already noon and children run around, families were happy to be eating outside, relishing in the warm weather. Kagome was glad she had chosen to wear a short-sleeved kimono dress.

Sango-chan lived in a less-than-fancy area since her brother's salary still wasn't enough for them to afford a decent place. Sango and Kohaku Kuwashima were orphans who had been raised by a priestess of the village their were all from and it had been thanks to their perseverance that they had managed to move to the city and fight their way through social hierarchy.

Kagome was unprepared when she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha Taishō exiting the three-story apartment building her friend lived in. She stopped dead in her tracks, only to drop her purse when a kid bumped into her legs and dropped some newspapers he was carrying.

_'Shōwa 37: the most important year for Taishō industries?'_ read the headline.

"Sorry, big sister!" the young boy apologized as he gathered the newspapers.

A taller figure appeared before them and Inuyasha Taishō patted the kid's shoulder. "You'd better be careful," he advised in a low voice. At the sight of Kagome's saddened expression, he added, "I was told by Sango-chan you have a younger brother."

If anything, he never tiptoed around the subject.

"He's in our home village, where my grandfather went back this morning. He's only eight years old."

"So, he's not allowed to live with you once you marry Hōjō? That's cruel. Everybody knows he'd get a better education here."

Kagome stared at him in confusion. What was she supposed to say? Should she agree with him? Her future-in-laws never offered Kagome to bring her brother to the city. Wasn't that a clear indication that they didn't want him here?

"Taishō-sama, can I ask you what you are doing here?"

She was rewarded with another lopsided smile of his. A faint blush tinted her cheeks as a pang of guilt seized her heart.

"It's Inuyasha. I came here to have a chat with Kohaku. He seems to be interested in this new highway my father is hell bent on building." Shoving his hands in the pockets of his black, overused pants, he added, "And you can ask me anything without needing permission, Kagome."

The girl was taken aback by his manners and it showed. She had just seen his family name in the newspapers, so why was he acting as if he was unworthy of her respect?

"Or should I call you Hōjō-san?" he snickered.

"Do you despise my bethroted or formalities in general?" Kagome snapped, covering her mouth right away.

Inuyasha laughed loudly, earning himself a couple glances from the other pedestrians. "I don't know—do you love your bethroted?"

"Uh…"

Before she was able to answer that, the longhaired man explained, "You don't need to call me Taishō-sama or ask for permission because no one does. I'm Tōga Taishō's bastard son and that's about it." Bowing his head and staring into her hazel eyes in a mocking way, he emphasized, "Higurashi_-san_."

The words she spoke next were the ones she would up regretting. "Kagome is fine."

* * *

_A lie is always hiding in the words, sweetly._

* * *

**A/N:** IT'S THE PLOT BUNNIES.

Actually, this one has been filed away in my laptop for years. I thought I'd post it since I'm about to complete _Uncontrollable_ and _The Fairest of All_.

Please, review! I enjoy hearing from you guys!


	2. First Act: Kagome Hōjō

**Warning: dub-con in sexual intercourse.**

* * *

**Secret Base**

**First Act: Kagome Hōjō**

As Sango poured some green tea, Kagome glanced back and forth between her friend and Miroku, the orchestra conductor who was obviously attracted to the brown-haired, cinnamon-eyed woman. In honesty, Kagome didn't know what to think about it. Sango and her brother Kohaku were orphans and there weren't many opportunities for them in the city, given the fact that they didn't attend a proper school and knew only a couple important people, including Inuyasha Taishō, who introduced himself as a bastard son and nothing more. Still, both Miroku and Sango seemed to be perfectly at ease with each other, for a couple that wasn't even married. Were they actually a couple? Kagome wanted to ask them but she didn't mean to pry.

Sango's apartment was a tiny one. There were only two small bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen. It was perfectly fine for the life she lived and Kagome realized how different she was from her childhood friend. She was bound to get married, have children and tend Akitoki Hōjō's home until she died. That kind of prospect suited her. However, what would it be like to be like Sango? She looked after her brother and once Kohaku was old enough, Sango would be free to do as she pleased. Kagome was positive Kohaku would help his sister out if money were to be an issue. Kohaku… _Sōta._

_"I was told by Sango-chan you have a younger brother,"_ Inuyasha's words echoed through her mind.

_I miss him._ What was the little pest up to? Usually, Sōta would follow her everywhere, hugging their fat cat every five minutes so that Buyo would never feel lonely, according to him.

"You are oddly silent, Kagome-chan," her brown-haired friend pointed out, sitting across from her. "Is something the matter?"

The raven-haired sixteen-year-old shook her head. "I saw Taishō-sama earlier. He visited," she stated, her brown eyes studying Sango's attire, which consisted in a black woman suit, something Kagome didn't think could be comfortable.

"He did," Miroku replied with a smile, rolling up his sleeves as he began doing the dishes. "Inuyasha is the closest friend I have."

Sango nodded, thanking the indigo-eyed man for his help. "Yes, he came to talk to Kohaku, who would like to work for Taishō Toga-sama one day," she explained.

Kagome didn't listen to Sango's words. She focused her attention on Miroku, who was happily doing what her mother would say was a wife's duty. Then again, Sango wasn't a wife…

"Kagome?"

"I'm sorry." The young woman blushed, having been caught staring.

Miroku and Sango chuckled. "Are you nervous because of the wedding?" her friend's companion reminded her of the even that was supposed to take place in less than a week. "You should be."

"No!" Kagome exclaimed, her voice higher than usual. "I'm—"

_"Do you love your betrothed?"_ Inuyasha's words haunted her.

_I'm not ready._

* * *

_Sanshin,_ Kagome mentally recited as she was led, along with Hōjō, to the Maiden shrine by musicians and a Shinto priestess whose name was Botan, if she remembered correctly. _Sanshin_—the procession was slow, yet stressful for Kagome, whose garments were whiter than snow. On the other hand, Hōjō was wearing black and his jaw was set in a serious expression. Neither looked particularly happy, so Kagome glanced at her mother, who was sitting nearby, tears of joy filling her eyes.

Ungai, the priest who was to perform the ceremony, was bald and wrinkled, his black, menacing eyes staring at Kagome as if this wasn't her place. For a brief moment, the bride wished she could disappear, or at least make a run for her life when she reminded herself that _this was her life_; she was about to become Hōjō Kagome-san and honor her husband and his family.

To prevent herself from panicking, she recited, _Shubatsu no gi_—purification. Ungai purified the bride and groom, and the congregation that attended the wedding. It was a small wedding, Kagome noted. There weren't many relatives of hers, only her mother, grandfather and older cousins. Hōjō's family wasn't a large one and that, she thought, was a little bit comforting.

_Norito sōjō_. The priest began reading the formula to announce the marriage to the deities who were to bless the couple but Kagome wasn't listening. Her attention was focused on the shrine maiden who soon began to dance. _Kaguramai_—dedication of sacred dance.

"_Do you love your betrothed?"_

_Should I?_ Kagome wondered as she and Hōjō exchanged nuptial cups. _Chikai no sakazuki._ They both did it three times, drinking three sips from each cup without even sparing a glance at each other.

The sixteen-year-old stared at her joined hands as the chestnut-haired man beside her read out the marriage vow with a solemn—albeit a little bored—voice. _Seishi sōjō. If only __Sōta__ was there…_ What then? Would she feel happy?

Kagome's eyes prickled with tears. She doubted she would see her brother in the near future. Her mother would move back to the countryside since rent was too expensive in the capital and she would remain here, with her husband.

She whimpered, earning a curious look from the priest before her. _Tamagushi hairei,_ she reminded herself. This wasn't the moment to break down. She was to pray—pray for a happy marriage, her family's well-being and healthy children.

Flashes of Miroku and Sango doing the dishes and symphonic orchestras assaulted her mind and before she knew it, _yubiwa no gi_ was over—she and Hōjō had exchanged rings.

She was married.

* * *

_A maiden's cheeky wish is left behind as it is._

* * *

Kagome's husband's place was remarkably large. The traditional house was, in Kagome's opinion, lost somewhere in the suburbs. They had neighbors but if she wanted to visit them, she had to take the bus and ride it for thirty minutes. The T-shaped house was nicely decorated. Still, everything looked way too neutral for Kagome's tastes, probably because Hōjō never added his personal touch. All in all, it didn't even look like someone lived there.

"There are five bedrooms. Two downstairs and three upstairs," her husband told her the moment they removed their shoes and fetched some slippers. "A maid comes on Thursday mornings to help. She'll be here in two days with the stuff that's still at your mother's."

Kagome furrowed her brow. Her clothes, her soaps, and her kimonos—nothing of hers had been brought? What was she supposed to wear until Thursday? She was tempted to ask him as much when he interrupted her line of thought.

"You should undress now."

His blue eyes were looked into her dark ones and she felt her cheeks heated up. Her mother had told her what to expect, but did he need to make it so obvious that their wedding needed to be consummated? She expected them to talk about it—or talk, period, since they spent little time getting to know each other for the past couple months.

Never to argue, Kagome followed her husband upstairs, getting rid of her wedding garments almost faster than Hōjō. He lit a single candle, the only source of light in her husband's bedroom, which was pretty odd since electric light illuminated the hallway. Kagome folded her clothes and placed them next to the large futon before she slid under the covers. She was wearing a thin _kosode_. Her chocolate brown eyes darted around, as if to avoid looking at her very naked husband. Not that he was ugly or out of shape—on the contrary, he was tall, lean and a bit muscular—but she didn't feel at ease. They didn't know each other, they really didn't and now she was supposed to lie with him.

Hōjō was soon on top of her, his moist hands traveling up her thighs and getting rid of her clothing. Thin bangs covered his forehead and blue eyes. He didn't speak and tried not to look at her face. She wondered if he acted this way to hide his embarrassment or lack of experience… She was so busy imagining what her husband was thinking of that Kagome yelped when her thighs were pushed apart and pain numbed her senses. His weight on top of her was suffocating and his breath against her ear sent unpleasant shivers down her spine. Her husband was hard inside her, pushing and pumping his way through her damp passage. His hands grasped her hips to pull her flush against him, never realizing that he lacked of gentleness. Kagome's hands were balled up into fists that rested on Hōjō's shoulders. She was gasping loudly but not as loud as Hōjō was. He almost sounded in pain and when the initial pain started dissipating, something hot, sticky and unexpected coated her inner thighs.

Hōjō rolled over, trying to catch his breath and sounding like he was having an asthma attack while his wife caressed her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I will wake up at six tomorrow," the brown-haired man whispered, facing away from her.

The first thing that popped into her mind was that she needed to get up before him, so that she could cook some breakfast.

* * *

_**Acknowledgments**_

_chelseatygers, woahbob, MalachiteFlames, TheGreatANGSTHATER, Softy Spoken Words, Warm-Amber92, Anime Lady PIMP, NekoxUsa, MadamScorpio, The Milk Bandit and Shellnet._

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know. As I already mentioned, chapters are meant to be pretty short, given the POV and Kagome's state of mind. InuKag scenes are to come, starting next chapter! In the meantime, leave a review :)


	3. Second Act: Inuyasha Taishō

**Secret Base**

**Second Act: Inuyasha Taishō**

Over a month had passed and Kagome felt lonelier than ever. She had received a letter from her mother and that was about it. Her cousins were pretty silent, even though they used to be very close friends. Kagome wondered why Eri, her favorite cousin, wasn't remotely looking for her or asking about her. Her mother only mentioned Sōta and said he missed her dearly. Hōjō was home only at night as he spent every day working with his father and uncle and they never talked. His family constructed and sold cars but other than that, she knew nothing about him.

Hōjō never touched her. The first time he did was during they wedding night and it was also the last time. He never showed his affection for her, his fingers never brushed against her hand and his eyes never looked at her the way her father used to look at her mother when he was still alive. Kagome was positive her father would have never allowed this marriage in the first place, but perhaps that was just some wishful thinking.

A part of her felt bad for thinking about how things would have been had her father never died. Her mother had put a lot of effort into finding her daughter a suitable husband. A married Kagome meant fewer expenses and stability—stability for their family and social ascent for a country girl. Kagome knew her mother had done the right thing, yet she couldn't help it. She missed her brother, she missed her old life and that was because her husband did nothing to make her feel at home. Hōjō got married but went on with his life.

Kagome sat next to the windowsill, clad in a summer kimono, her hair pulled into a neat, low ponytail. She stared at the boys who were going home after school, at the young women wearing skirts and joking together, at the men who smoked cigarettes while waiting for the bus that would take them home to their wives. For a brief moment, Kagome recalled the scene she witnessed in Sango's home. Her childhood friend had moved to the capital with her parents, who both died shortly after, leaving Sango and her brother Kohaku to fend for themselves. Sango's life was meant to be harder than hers, yet that day she had seemed happy. That day, when she offered Kagome some tea while Miroku the orchestra conductor washed the dishes, Sango had looked like she couldn't have asked for more. Kagome valued traditions, marriage, family and children; yet, she felt a pang of jealousy. She used to believe that with marriage came love.

The phone rang and the raven-haired teenager snapped out of her reverie. "Hello," she spoke softly, toying with the cord.

"Big sister, it's me," a very young boy greeted.

Kagome's heart rate went up. "Sōta?"

"I'm here at the train station," the eight-year-old beamed. "We meant it as a surprise."

"Surprise? What—" Her breath hitched in her throat. "What are you talking about?"

Did Hōjō and her mother plan this? She was suddenly disgusted with herself; here she had been thinking that her husband wasn't interested into making her happy when he really—

"I'll be attending a good school here, Taishō-san arranged everything and Mama accepted. We asked her not to tell you."

Sōta went on and on but Kagome couldn't keep up. Her heart was beating way too fast and she had trouble breathing, it was a wonder she didn't drop the phone. She wanted to squeal at the knowledge of her brother living in the same city as her but the rational part of her was beyond worried. If Inuyasha Taishō made this happen, it meant that Hōjō knew nothing about it.

"Sis, I gotta hang up now. Just come over for dinner."

Hōjō wasn't going to like this at all.

* * *

"We certainly didn't expect this," Hōjō said in a fairly calm tone later that day.

Inuyasha and his wife had invited them over for an outrageously elaborated meal. Kagome was already full, though she hadn't been very hungry to begin with. Her attention was solely focused on her younger brother. It felt as though they hadn't seen each other for years. Sōta was pigging out and she was positive she would have to carry him to his bedroom once he was done.

"What business do you have with the Higurashi family?" the brown-haired man asked, his eyes narrowing and boring holes in Inuyasha's head.

The slightly older man answered with a smirk and thanked his wife as she handed him another bowl full of rice. "I was surprised to hear that your… _brother-in-law_ wasn't offered a bedroom at your place," Inuyasha eventually answered, "and I think that any spirited lad deserves a chance at success. Kikyō and I have no children—" he clutched his wife's hand, "so we decided to let him attend a nearby school. We'll provide him with everything he needs. Think of it as a…" His dark eyes traveled from Hōjō's doubtful expression to Kagome's flushed face. "As a renewal of our families' friendship," he concluded.

Kagome glanced at her silent husband very quickly. He seemed particularly tense now. His shoulders were shaking and she realized that he had barely touched his food. Sōta seemed oblivious to what was currently happening but she couldn't blame him—he was ecstatic and still young. Kikyō stood up, saying she would make more tea, and Kagome's doe eyes took in Inuyasha's relaxed form. He sat across from her as a king in a banquet hall. The Western-themed house he lived him suited him perfectly. He and his wife wore dark business suits that complimented their features and she couldn't help but feel very self-conscious in her traditional garments, especially since her husband was also clad in a business suit. Out of place, out of time—she was getting lost in the dinner's atmosphere, in her brother's laughter and in that intense stare of Inuyasha's. It was as though he wanted to communicate something to her in secret, yet he clearly reveled in her husband's discomfort.

"Is there something your father wants?" Hōjō accused him suddenly, dropping his chopsticks.

Inuyasha barked with laughter and Kagome refrained from smiling at him. If anything, his laughter was contagious.

"Akitoki," he impolitely addressed her husband, "my father turns dirty roads into _highways_. What could he possibly want from the Hōjōs' garage?"

Hōjō slammed his right fist on the table, startling both Kagome and Kikyō, who had just returned from the kitchen, clutching her stomach and ignoring the impending argument.

"I will not let a bastard insult my respectable family."

Kagome gasped at the rude comment and tried to soothe her husband, whose body was shaking with rage, by placing her hand on his shoulder but he swatted her hand away.

"Inuyasha," Kikyō interrupted the two men.

The couple exchanged pained looks, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome but she busied herself distracting her younger brother. She didn't want him to think that the men's argument could prevent them from seeing each other, although there was a slight possibility…

"My wife doesn't feel very well," Inuyasha stated through grinded teeth. "I'm afraid you will have to leave this mansion."

Blue clashed with brown and Hōjō grabbed Kagome's elbow. "Stand up, woman."

As she kissed her brother goodnight, the sixteen-year-old tried not to pay attention to the way Hōjō stood beside her—like a guard, making sure that no Taishō approached her to say goodbye.

* * *

Kagome's fingers curled around the small fence that separated the schoolyard from the street. Her brother was unaware of her presence and it was better that way. It had been three days since that dinner at the Taishōs'. Just as she predicted, Hōjō didn't want her to spend any amount of time over there but that was where her brother lived and when he wasn't at school, he studied at his new home.

Sōta called her at least once a day but that wasn't enough. He was her only family in the capital; he lived nearby, yet she couldn't see him. So she settled for this instead, grocery shopping and _casually_ walking by the school grounds.

"You could visit," a low and familiar voice whispered next to her. She didn't need to tilt her head to know whom it belonged to.

"Why did you do this?" she asked, refusing to tuck behind her ear the hair strands that whipped against her face when the wind blew. Her chocolate hues never left her brother. Her eyes followed his movements as he played with the other schoolboys. "Why have him come here, attend this school—you don't know him, you don't know me and you don't like my husband."

"I guess I'm a bored man," Inuyasha offered as a response. He leaned against the fence, facing her. He studied her saddened face, frowning when he realized she refused to look at him. "You're right, I can't stand your husband's face," he admitted, hoping to gauge some sort of reaction.

"So you did it because he refused to acknowledge my brother?"

"No," he immediately answered, taking a couple steps forward. She wore sandals, so the tip of his leather shoes grazed her toes.

She turned her head to finally look at him, shivering when his hot breath fell on her face. "I'll be going home now," Kagome told him, her brown eyes scanning his features and letting him know that she didn't understand his actions and felt frustrated because of his unspoken answers.

The raven-haired wife stepped backwards, her fingers uncurling and letting go of the fence. He was there in a heartbeat, his warm hand holding hers and she tried to pull away, only to realize that she didn't want to.

The two of them stood in silence, until his thumb caressed the palm of her hand, and then her wedding ring.

"I'm going," Kagome repeated, tearing her gaze away from the dark-haired man.

* * *

_I was frightened by the neverending night, so I prayed to the distant stars._

* * *

_**Acknowledgments**_

_Warm-Amber92, MAL, Chelsea Tygers, Softly Spoken Words, iamthewerepire, Anime Lady PIMP, MadamScorpio, Bluezelda868, TheGreatANGSTHATER and the Guests!_

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys are still in the mood for a little drama! Please hit the review button!


	4. Third Act: Kikyō Taishō

**Secret Base**

**Third Act: Kikyō Taishō**

* * *

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail._

* * *

Kagome felt edgy as she watched her husband pack a small suitcase in their bedroom. He had been particularly calm and serene since that dinner at the Taishōs' but she was certain it was nothing but a façade. Hōjō felt threatened somehow and while that wasn't a positive thing, she had hoped it would have pushed him to have Sōta come live with them.

That never happened.

Hōjō locked his suitcase, and then nodded at Kagome. She stood up quickly, leaving the bed and grabbed the suitcase to drag it down the hall and left it near the entrance, where Hōjō was already tying his shoelaces.

"I will return in three days," he finally said, lifting the suitcase.

His blue eyes roamed over her small frame and she gulped. The last time he looked at her that way, they consumed their wedding. She highly doubted that they would do anything that intimate before he left, for his train was in an hour. Her husband tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear and leaned down to press a quick, chaste peck on her lips. It was the first time he kissed her.

"Be well, my wife."

Kagome blushed, her fingertips caressing her lips as she watched him head for the nearest bus stop. She felt embarrassed to say the least, but not excited at all. His lips on hers felt wrong even though he was her husband and she blamed him for that.

If only he was interested in knowing her.

* * *

The local market was filled with people. Children were helping their parents selling the fresh goods and there were so many customers that Kagome had trouble completing her daily shopping. She heard a couple mothers mention summer break and she sighed. The streets were filled with youngsters and the market was no exception.

Kagome wiped her sweaty brow, deciding that she would buy fruits the following day. The noise and dirt were some things she had still trouble adjusting too. Hōjō had been gone for a single day but it already felt like an eternity. She didn't know what to if she wasn't supposed to cook for him or wash his clothes. Her husband had made it clear the day after their wedding ceremony; he didn't want her to work. He could provide for anything she needed. But right now, she was bored.

_I guess this feeling will end when I get pregnant…_ As soon as she thought of that, she winced. She didn't really want to get pregnant. She loved children, she wanted to have some but right now, she wasn't confident enough. Taking care of a child would certainly make her feel less bored but she had always imagined her family to be similar to her parents'. She wanted the father of her children to be there for them, to play with them when he got home, just like her father did when she was little. Hōjō was way too busy to do anything like that. Then again, the day would come and she will end up pregnant. It was just a matter of time…

But Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Last week she had had her period so the night they consummated the wedding he didn't impregnate her. She didn't have to worry for the time being.

Kagome elbowed her way out of the market, clutching the grocery bag and holding it close to her chest. She could see the bus station when a familiar voice called her name.

"Kagome-chan!"

The young woman was surprised to see Kikyō Taishō walk in her direction, crossing the street to join her on the sidewalk. She looked radiant in her pale blue summer dress and yellow sandals. As always, her long raven hair was parted to the side and flew around her waist.

"I heard you usually shop here—I was lucky to spot you before you got on that bus," the woman said with a pleasant smile, pointing at the bus that was leaving.

Kagome frowned. She just wanted to get home.

"Hello, Taishō-san," she greeted the older woman.

"Please, just call me Kikyō. I know I'm ten years older than you, but I'm not your mother!"

Kagome nodded, trying to figure out why she seemed so happy to see her. The last time they saw each other, her husband insulted hers. Kikyō grabbed the grocery bag Kagome was holding, offering to carry it for her while they waited for the next bus. The younger woman accepted, figuring it would have been rude to refuse. This woman looked after her brother.

"Sōta is asking us if you'll visit again. I know your husband is out of town, you should come over for the time being."

Kagome's eyes widened at the ridiculous offer. "Tai—Kikyō," she quickly corrected herself, "I'm afraid I can't. Maybe Sōta could come over, but I can't stay at your place. I can't even come to dinner."

Kikyo smiled at her again and she felt uneasy.

"Kagome… Your husband and Inuyasha clearly don't get along, but I would like you to spend more time with us. Your brother misses you and asks me why he came here if he cannot see you," she explained, shifting her weight and resting the grocery bag on her hip. "You shouldn't have to ask for permission every time. I can't stand the idea of you being all alone in that big, empty house."

"Please, don't take this as an offence but…" Kagome swallowed hard as she took the bag from Kikyō's hands. She could hear the sound of the bus slowing down as it reached the stop. "I am really grateful to you and to your husband for being so kind to me and my brother. But I don't understand. I wish you would explain but either way, I can't accept. I won't come over."

Kikyō's left hand brushed her cheek, hoping the girl would calm down. "I've seen you stare at my husband, Kagome." The younger woman flinched away, shaking her head. "It's okay, really. It's _fine_," she tried to reassure her. "I also saw the way he looks at you. The man I loved used to look at me that way, too."

"Th-the man you loved?" Kagome was at a loss. For a brief moment, she thought the woman had been pretending to be nice, only to warn her not to look at her husband ever again. Kikyō's words were the opposite of what she imagined.

"Inuyasha is my best friend. We grew up in the same neighborhood and the man I was supposed to marry chose my little sister instead," the older woman explained, a sad look replacing the gleaming in her eyes. "Everyone knows Inuyasha is not the son of his father's wife so there were no well-bred ladies willing to marry him when the time came… Except me. We agreed on sharing the burden our families imposed on us but he never demanded anything," she explained, expressing how proud of him she was. "He let me love the man I fell for soon after our wedding, a man who had been mentally damaged by war to the point of developing two separate identities…

"Suikotsu eventually put an end to his suffering and you know, one day I'll stop hurting too," Kikyō admitted, her dark orbs staring straight into Kagome's eyes. "And Inuyasha will end up alone, but he doesn't deserve it. He has been kind to me so I want to make sure that the woman who longs for him is going to make him happy."

Kagome shook her head, moisture in her eyes. She nearly dropped her groceries at the realization of what Kikyō was implying and she started walking backwards. She missed the bus a second time because of the older woman's story but she wasn't willing to hear anything more.

"I'm sorry—"

"You don't need to feel embarrassed—"

"I'm not!" the sixteen-year-old shouted in the woman's face. "I won't be disrespectful to my husband!" she hissed, walking away and leaving Kikyō by herself near the bus stop, where a crowd of curious had gathered after her outburst.

* * *

Kagome stared at the huge, dark brown doors with bloodshot eyes. She hadn't slept at all for the past twenty-four hours. Kikyō's words had haunted her, the whole scene just kept replaying in her mind and she couldn't believe that she was standing before the Taishō couple's mansion. She needed to talk to her. She needed to make things right because the last thing she wanted was to become someone else's mistress.

_Mistress._ The word alone made her shudder.

She just wanted to live a peaceful life with her husband—she _knew_ that their marriage would turn out to be the right thing for the both of them. They just needed time. They needed the time they hadn't gotten before the actual ceremony.

Kagome decided that she would just have a calm conversation with Kikyō. If need be, she would take her brother home, and then explain the whole situation to Hōjō, who was supposed to come back the following day.

She knocked three times and waited. After less than a minute, Inuyasha Taishō opened the doors, his eyebrows disappearing under his dark bangs when he saw her.

"Good evening, Kagome."

She bowed her head, thanking him when he let her in. "I need to speak with Kikyō," she said, glancing around to see if she was nearby.

"She's not feeling very well. Can I help you?"

Kagome blushed furiously. He stood a couple feet from her, near the dinner table. She noticed that he had just finished his meal and his white shirt was half-unbuttoned.

"I wanted to take Sōta home. I'm afraid this… arrangement was the product of a misunderstanding," she whispered, her eyes focusing on the carpeted floor beneath her socked feet.

"There was no misunderstanding," Inuyasha declared in a gruff voice. "I did it for you."

Kagome looked up. "That's the point. You shouldn't have done it for me."

Inuyasha took a long stride to come face to face to her, towering over her. His nearly black eyes searched her chocolate hues and apparently, he found it, whatever it was, because he smirked. A pronounced canine was showing, too. He tucked her hair behind her ears, which reminded her of her husband's gesture before he left, but this time she shivered. She found it impossible to look away from his face, even though this was very inappropriate.

"I wish you would stop playing the part of the happy housewife," he whispered against her lips, his hands cradling her face, "I think that deep inside, you are screaming."

Kagome didn't know what to say. So far, he was right…

His hands left her cheeks, only to rest on her shoulders. "Kikyō told me what happened yesterday. Your reaction didn't surprise me—I told her not to talk to you about this but she's very stubborn."

"I love my husband," Kagome told herself out loud.

He laughed. "You are married to your husband, there's a difference. There's a difference between love and marriage," he told her, leaning in. "Some people are granted the privilege to choose who they want to marry. But you can never choose the one you love."

Kagome rested her palms against his warm chest, then pushed him away. "You don't love me and I don't love you."

"Maybe you're right," he conceded, coming to stand behind her so that she was trapped between the dinner table and him. "But you're attracted to me. The feeling is mutual."

His body suddenly pushed against hers and she spun around quickly, her hands rising to keep him away from her but he grabbed both wrists, pinning her arms to her sides.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed at him, eyes lit with rage. "Let me go!"

Inuyasha obeyed and freed her arms. She sighed in relief, only to yelp when he grabbed her hips forcefully to make her sit on the dinner table behind her. His large hands never left her hips, even when her balled fists hit his shoulders. He simply leaned in, breathing in the perfume she put in her hair, the tip of his nose caressing her hairline. He felt her body go rigid. He inched backwards to look at her expression and was satisfied with what he saw. She stopped pushing him away. She drew in quick, short breaths.

"What are you doing?" she repeated in a pained whisper.

He remained silent, swallowing her gasp when his lips crashed down on hers.

* * *

_**Acknowledgements**_

_Christopher, Mearue Ausrey, The Forgotten Rose, mylilkai, Softly Spoken Words, Warm-Amber92, ThatGirl, Tinpe, random reviewer, Inuyashalover and the Guests._

* * *

**A/N: **So, I was just amazed at the feedback for this story and decided to update again! Thank you so much for the reviews, the subscriptions… Wow. I didn't think several people would follow this piece of angst but you never cease to amaze me. Beware of next chapter, ahahah.


End file.
